Reiji The Runaway Hamster
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Reiji's finallly escaped from the hell known as a 'Pet Shop' and is now a free Hamster. Join Reiji as he endures his first adventures, which involve getting swallowed by a Blonde Alley-Neko and being rescued by a graceful blue fox. -Rated T For Soft Vore and Languege- Will add more oneshots onto it if that's what my reveiwers want.


Today was the day. The day Reiji broke out of that stupid pet shop and became a free Hamster. The careless shop-owner had left the door to Reiji's cage open and while the old fool's back was turned, Reiji made his escape. He bolted out the back door and out into a free world. Reiji had wandered around for an hour before he realized his lust for freedom may have backfired. His stomach was empty and his feet were tired. On top of that, the little hamster has no idea where he could go. No where to find food. Reiji groaned.

"Just my luck..." He sighed. Reiji wandered for a few moments more, then found a large tree. Then, the little Hamster had a lightbulb moment. "Mabye if I climb up the tree... I'll get a bird's-eye veiw and figure out where to go!" Reiji prided himself on his genius as he began his way up there tree. "_Don't look down Mizuchi. Don't look down."_ Reiji muttered to himself once he was halfway up the tree. "Don't look down or you'll get scared, then you'll fall down and die. If that's not motivation not to look down, I don't know what is." Reiji finally made it up to a branch. The small red-head looked out over the city. It was all his playground now. Reiji shimmied out farther on the branch. _**HUGE** _mistake. A gust of wind suddenly rushed through the tree, knocking Reiji off the Branch. Meanwhile, as Reiji was climbing the tree, a blonde Neko was sleeping near the tree's base. He just so happened to yawn as the wind blew through, causing Reiji to fall right into the Neko's open mouth. Reiji cried in surprise as he was slammed into the back of the neko's throat, in the meantime, the Neko had bolted awake and began choking. Reiji grabbed onto whatever he could (Which just so happened to be the Neko's Uvula) to avoid being swallowed. The neko coughed and sputtered, then reached for a 3/4 full bottle of Orange Koolaid and chugged. Reiji's hand slipped, and much to his dismay, he was washed down along with the sugary orange drink. The Neko continiued chugging until he swallowed the last drop of orange koolaid. He sighed and flopped onto his back.

"Man, that was close..." A blue-haired Kitsune came running out into the yard.

"Tobio? What happened?" He asked, worry etched onto his elegant features.

"I think I almost choked." Tobio groaned. "I might've swallowed something." The bluenette sighed.

"That's all?" he asked. Tobio nodded. Meanwhile, Reiji was just coming over the shock of being eaten and was now flipping his shit.

"No! No! I can't be eaten! This is almost worse than being in that pet shop!" Reiji cried, tears brimming in his golden eyes. "No no no nooooo! Lemme out lemme out!" Reiji screamed, beating and drumming the inside of the Neko's tummy.

"Oooooooohhh..." Tobio moaned, his face scrunching in pain.

"Tobio? What's wrong?" The bluenette asked, dropping to his knees next to the blonde.

"M-My tummy started hurting all of a sudden..." Tobio's ears flattened against his head as he gently wrapped his paws around his tummy.

"Perhaps something you ate doesn't agree with you."

"OF **COURSE** I DON'T AGREE!" Tobio and Ryutaro both blinked in shock at the sound of the soft and tiny voice. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" Ryutaro's large, fox ears flattened back and his tail swished back and forth angrilly as he shot a glare at Tobio.

"Who did you swallow THIS time?"

"I didn't swallow anyone! I sw-GACK!" Before Tobio could finish, Ryutaro landed a hard punch to the underside of his stomach, the impact sent poor Hamster Reiji flying up, up, and straight out of Tobio's mouth. Ryutaro did a barrel roll and was able to catch Reiji just in time. Reiji wiped the gastric gunk and salaiva off his face and looked over at Tobio, who was curled over, coughing up gunk and clutching his stomach. Reiji turned his head to Ryutaro, who looked unimpressed.

"Another innocent mouse. Whatever will I do with you, Tobio?" Ryutaro asked.

"But I'm not a-" Reiji tried to correct the foxy male.

"I don't even remember how he got there! And you didn't need to punch me so hard, I woulda regurgitated him if you asked me nicely!" Tobio cried as he looked up.

"Excuse m-" Reiji attempted (and obviously failed) to interject again.

"Oh? Just like you forgot the last 5 mice you ate, two of which I couldn't save in time..." Ryutaro muttered in response.

**"Hey!"** Reiji cried. "Are you two married or something!?" The cat and the fox both blushed.

"NO _FUCKING_ WAY!" Tobio cried. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Yes, that psyco, crab-obsessed Inu." Ryutaro snarked.

"**Cram it**!" Tobio growled. Ryutaro recomposed himself and sighed.

"I'm sorry little mouse."

"But I'm not a mouse!" This correction was, once again, ignored.

"Do you remember Tobio catching and swallowing you?"

"I SURE AS FUCK DON'T!" Tobio cried.

"CRAM IT, KITTY CAT, I'M TALKING TO THE MOUSE!" Ryutaro rose his voice to a really scary level. Reiji facepalmed, not even caring anymore. The red-head then went to answer the Bluenette.

"I kinda climbed up into that tree. The wind blew me off and I fell into his mouth, then he choked and accidently swallowed me." he asnwered. Ryutaro blinked. Tobio then hissed.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Tobio growled. "You could've killed me! Your a fucking little choking hazard! Give him here, Ryutaro, I'm eating him for real this time!" Reiji cowered against Ryutaro's chest. In turn, Ryutaro gently sheilded Reiji.

**"No!"** he barked. "No you are not!" Ryutaro looked down at Reiji.

"What gave you the idea to climb that tree?" he asked. Reiji pouted a little.

"I had just escaped from a pet shop this morning. I climbed the tree to see where I could go from here." Reiji sighed, his very first predicament returning to haunt him. Ryutaro smiled gently.

"You don't have to go any farther. You can stay here with me, little mouse." Reiji blinked, ignoring he was called a mouse once more.

"You mean it?"

"Of course! I could use some company when Tobio stops bothering me goes back to his alley." Ryutaro smiled brightly. Tobio huffed.

"And I'm not a Mouse." Finally, this was heard, as Ryutaro blinked in confusion.

"If your not a mouse... what are you...?"

"I'm..." Reiji blushed a little. "I'm a Hamster..." Tobio burst into giggles.

"A little hamster out for his first day in the wild huh? Word of advice, falling into a predator's open mouth? _Not excactly_ the greatest survival skills." the blonde snickered. Ryutaro sighed and stood up, taking Reiji into his home.

"Let's get you something to eat. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Reiji Mizuchi." Reiji replied.

"Reiji Mizuchi..." Ryutaro smiled. "Lovely name. I'm Ryutaro Fukami. It's very nice to meet you, Reiji Mizuchi the Runaway Hamster." Ryutaro giggled. Reiji smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ryutaro Fukami the Beautiful Kitsune." A blush crept it's way onto Ryutaro's cheeks as he giggled shyly.

"Your such a charmer. Out there was Tobio Oike the Stubbon Alley Cat."

"Stubborn is for sure." Reiji and Ryutaro chuckled. His new life with Ryutaro the Fox started now, and he planned to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
